


The Right Moment

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=469144">this</a> prompt on Glam_Kink: Adam collaring Brad for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Moment

Adam has Brad pinned to the wall by his throat and his hands. His arms are stretched high above his head, held in place by Adam’s hands, and he’s on his tiptoes, straining to reach and ease the tight pressure around his wrists. Adam bites his way from one side of Brad’s neck to the other, teasing the tendons that stand out in sharp relief with his teeth and dipping his tongue into the deep hollow at the base of his throat, between his collarbones. When he finally reaches the other side, biting hard right behind Brad’s ear, Brad whines and goes limp in Adam’s grasp.

“Jesus, Adam, you wanna claim me that bad, just give me a collar,” he says breathlessly.

Adam leans back, lets Brad’s wrists slide down a few inches so he can rest his feet flat on the floor. Beyond the dazed, fucked-out look in Brad’s eyes is confusion, maybe concern. Adam smiles to set him at ease.

“What?”

“Wait here.”

Adam lets go of Brad’s wrists and kisses him gently on the lips, sliding his tongue between them for the barest moment. He sees Brad’s hands still raised above his head, pressed to the wall like Adam’s still holding him. Adam backs away, unable to take his eyes off his boy, and digs one-handed through the drawer in his nightstand.

He doesn’t try to hide what he pulls out, but Brad is focused on Adam’s face and doesn’t see the black leather collar until Adam holds it up between them. Brad sucks in a sharp breath and his hands slide down a few more inches, until his crossed wrists are resting on the top of his head.

“How long have you had that?” Brad asks softly. His eyebrows draw together, like he’s thinking hard or maybe he’s confused. Adam can’t quite tell if he’s happy or not.

“Couple months,” he replies. His lips are suddenly dry; he licks them and then resists the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “I was waiting for you to ask for it.”

Brad’s arms drop to his sides. He takes a hesitant step forward and now Adam can see the smile flirting at the corners of his lips. “You want… me? Like that?”

Adam swallows down the lump in his throat and holds his head high, showing confidence he doesn’t quite feel. “Yeah, I do.”

Brad falls to his knees. His palms rest on his thighs, and his head bows forward slightly, exposing the pale skin at the nape of his neck. Adam's breath catches and he fights hard not to let it show how very much he wants this.

“Please, will you put it on me?”

Adam exhales through clenched teeth, gripping the collar tightly with both hands. He can’t bring himself to move, too afraid of ruining the moment.

Brad looks up at him, his dark eyes so wide and his mouth curved up in a smile. “Please, Adam.”

Adam slides to his knees as well, so they’re face-to-face, and he still towers over Brad this way. He breaks into a relieved smile and stretches the leather flat, then holds it up to Brad’s neck. The leather looks so gorgeous against Brad’s skin. Brad bows his head so Adam can buckle it in the back, and he leaves head bowed even after Adam’s hands slide away.

Adam looks down at the top of Brad’s head, the messy chaos of his hair mussed into a million different directions, the tip of his nose and the flushed curves of his ears, and he feels a rush of gratitude.

“Thank you,” he breathes.

Then he tucks his fingers under the buckle at the nape of Brad’s neck and jerks the collar back, forcing Brad’s head up for a deep, possessive kiss. Brad opens up for him immediately and doesn’t push back, even as his tongue slips into Adam’s mouth to return the kiss. He holds the collar tight when he pulls away to keep Brad from following him.

“You’re mine.”

Brad’s answering kiss-bruised smile is the most beautiful thing Adam’s ever seen.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
